Gundam Build Fighters: Ultra
Gundam Build Fighters: Ultra takes place 2 years after the events of the first Gundam Build Fighters and follows an aspiring Gunpla Builder named Kai Iburai who wishes to enter the GBWC. Plot Synopsis It's been 2 years after the Plavasky Particle incident at the PPSE Stadium, Kai Iburai has been preparing himself to enter the upcoming championship and aims to beat Sei Lori, the current champion of the GBWC. Along the way he encounters Team Hammer Force who's members give him advice and tips about combat and building techniques. Characters Kai Iburai- Despite his brash and spunky personality, Kai prefers to play it smart when it comes to building his Gunpla such as making weak areas out of strong materials such as metal. His fighting style is a mix of close quarters and long range combat. Kanuba- A former street racer, Kanuba entered the GBWC with his high speed GM Motorball to wipe out as many players as he can. At first he is seen to be a cold and ruthless player but soon comes around to give advice to Kai out of respect. Vector- Leader of Team Hammer Force. He is a tactical genius and advises team members from the sidelines. Jason Klatsch- Known in Japan as Jashugan, he is aiming to be a reigning Top League gunpla champion. Ajakutty- He is the ace pilot of Team Hammer Force and enjoys the combat, preferring to go for the kill instead of the win. Despite his skill, he lacks the arrogance that many gunpla battlers have and has a strong sense of humour. He teaches Kai his combat techniques and skills. Emily Kuso- The main gunpla designer of Team Hammer Force. She has designed most of the team's greatest units however she is often very lazy and reluctant to do any sort of hard work when its not necessary to her needs. She is best friends with Astrid and often gives her custom gunpla. Astrid- Characterized by her brutality, and cruelty, she relishes in violence and is fittingly nicknamed Caligula after the Roman emperor. She is a very arrogant player, seeing other players as "grunts" regardless of their abilities. Her gunpla are often tremendously powerful. Alita-??? Candace Lee-??? Gunpla Mobile Suits * MS-05SC Zaku Centurion Mark I * MS-06SC Zaku Centurion Mark II * MSN-01-SC Zaku Centurion Mark III * MS-06SC-RE Zaku Centurion Repair * GNY-002-X29A Stockade Gundam * GNX-Y903AJ Brave Ajakutty * GNY-003P Abulhool Phantom * GN-003S Gundam Kyrios Screwhead * MSM-08G Zogok Sengoku * OZ-06R4 Leo R4 * GAT-333 Raider Spitfire * MSZ-006A1-J Zeta Gundam Jashugan * RX-9-CL Narrative Gundam Claymore * MS-09Z/trop Dom Zahriki * MSN-002-N Zeong Negro * RX-124 TR-6 Skaramasakus * AEU-05M Hellion Mace * RX-75-JG Guntank Juggernaut * XXXG-01HA Heavyarms Brontes * GX-9900-B Gundam X Bomber * AMX-009/arm Dreissen Armblessed * GAT-X105B/GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos * RGM-89BA Jegan Battle Angel * AMX-011G Zaku III Gangsta * GX-999910 Gundam X Jumaoh * XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta * GNZ-002 Garm Gundam Lite * MSN-06S-R6 Sinanju Racer * MS-06KC Zaku Chohoken * RGM-79MB GM Motorball * GNW-002ST Throne Stinger Mobile Armour * NZ-999-R6 Neo Zeong Racer * GN-MAM-07 GN Grublo * GNMA-Y0002V-3 Gadelaza Warrior * G-Seeker * JDG-00XG Devil Gundam Grewishka